This proposal is a request for continuing support for the post-doctoral training program in Endocrinology, Metabolism, and Diabetes within the Division of Endocrinology at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC). The mission of this training program is to provide the opportunity for outstanding post-doctoral training in both basic and clinical science, which will prepare trainees for careers in academic medicine. Potential candidates will come to this training program with MD, MD/PhD, or PhD degrees for advances training under the guidance of an established investigator. The program is designed to provide extensive first hand experience and training in research methods which extend from the level of molecular and cellular biology to whole animal physiology, patient oriented research, and epidemiology and outcomes research. These direct training experiences are supplemented with formal graduate level coursework and other forms of didactic training to expose fellows to current theories and methodologies in related areas. This training program has broad strength in the areas of diabetes, obesity, lipid disorders, hormones and cancer, thyroid, pituitary, signal transduction, molecular genetics, and reproductive endocrinology. Since the last competing renewal, the Endocrine Training Program at UCHSC has: 1) Expanded the number of faculty available to serve as mentors from 33 to 44 from the departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Physiology, Pharmacology, Preventive medicine, and Obstetrics and Gynecology; 2) Added new PhD degree and certificate programs in clinical science designed to provide extensive training to post-doctoral fellows with the MD degree; 3) Seen a steady improvement in number of well qualified applicants, 4) Increased the number of graduate trainees who successfully compete for individual research funding following their period of institutional training grant support; and 5) Along with the entire UCHSC, embarked on a major move to a new campus at the Fitzsimons site, which will result in a marked expansion of clinical and research facilities available to trainees. As a result, the Division of Endocrinology has requested an increase in the number of clinical trainee slots funded from hospital resources from 2 to 3 increasing the number of trainees that will require support during their research training years. Because of these developments, the present application requests an increase in the number of trainees from 6 to 8 positions per year. It is expected that trainees who complete the Endocrinology Training Program will be qualified to take their boards in Endocrinology, Metabolism, and Diabetes, and to take positions of leadership in academic medicine.